


In your arms, I'd like to stay

by PriyaxRishabh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Post CA:CW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriyaxRishabh/pseuds/PriyaxRishabh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt from Illbetherestonyfest that I couldn't get to in time, because children are a nightmare.</p><p>[MCU] Avengers back together. Tony keeps a polite distance from Cap, but starts an odd friendship with Bucky: They do things they used to do w Cap and bond over mutual interests Cap never had. Cue jealous Cap in denial that it can be anything but friendly jealousy. He's just jealous Tony is replacing him with Bucky, right? (wrong).<br/>Bonus 1: Tony is aware of Cap's jealousy, but thinks he's jealous of Bucky. Cue jealous Tony provoking Cap's jealousy even more.<br/>Bonus 2: Bucky knows the truth of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your arms, I'd like to stay

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I've been dying thanks to having to take care of my cousin's kids as she finishes up her PhD and honestly, I'm having one, maybe two kids at max, because three is just too much and I know my limits (hell who knows if I'll have any at this point because honestly I'm so tired)
> 
> Anyways, here's an unbeta'd fic (I went through it, think I got a decent bit, feel free to let me know if I have more glaring grammar mistakes) written mostly on the phone and in the wee hours of the night as I drank red wine to prepare myself for the horrors the new day would bring.
> 
> Song Title is from Thinking of You by Katy Perry

“FRIDAY, why do I have to go to this godforsaken art gallery opening again?”

 

“Ms. Potts suggested that it would be good publicity for both you personally and the Avengers as a whole. She also asked me to remind you to take one of the Avengers alongside you.”

  
“Which of the Avengers are currently within the compound?”

 

“Currently, only Captain Rogers and Mr. Barnes are available at this time”

 

Tony dropped down onto his seat “Well, isn’t that a goddamn Sophie’s Choice”

 

The Avengers were back together. On paper at least. Tony, while facing the a great deal of legal/political repercussions for his wayward team's actions, had worked with Natasha (who had gone undercover to expose Ross’ corruption) and managed to get the Accords amended. Ross had however, undergone the same experiment Bruce had in the past, and turned into the Red Hulk. An individual who called himself The Leader (a scientist who had duplicated Bruce's blood and gained powers via exposure to it) had contacted him, and they were working together to create an army of gamma irradiated soldiers who would serve as weaker, but controllable Hulks in an attempt to conquer America. This had forced Tony’s hand in letting Natasha know about the phone Rogers had sent him, which she promptly used to assemble the Avengers who were in hiding so that they could deal with the threat.  
  
After the battle, all of the charges against the Avengers and in extension, Tony, were dropped. They had amended the Accords to a state where it was acceptable by everyone involved. However… the fractures that the event had left were still apparent. Scott had taken off to go see his daughter, and Clint had punched both Tony and Steve and told them to get their shit in order and not to call him again unless there were aliens on the goddamn doorsteps. He called Tony later to apologize for his part in the war and his comment in the cell, but Tony had waved it off. Rhodey had a pinched look of worry on his face upon the team’s return, and had returned to California for intensive physical therapy so that he’d be able to be combat ready as soon as possible. Tony and Sam would fly out frequently to keep in touch and make sure he was doing alright. Rhodey and Sam had tentatively mended their friendship, despite their allegiances in the schism, boosting Tony’s approval of Sam. On his end, Tony had extended the BARF technology that he had developed to deprogram the Winter Soldier, however upon deprogramming, Barnes had opted to keep a distance from the team, saying he needed space to figure out who the hell he was and how he fit into this new century. This announcement surprised no one but Steve, who had protested it vehemently. Barnes would move about the country, though he’d show up intermittently and if the Avengers had need of him.

 

This left Steve, Tony, Natasha, Sam, Vision and Wanda as the on-call avengers. Vision and Wanda had once again picked up their “not a relationship” and seemed content with the state of the truce. Wanda had spoken to Tony later regarding everything. He apologized for not explaining things to her directly prior to the event and for her treatment in the raft. She apologized for the single handed blame he had received for Ultron and not attempting to understand where he was coming from. Natasha had been voted the leader of the Avengers for the time being, as she was the only person who retained good will with all parties involved.

 

Tony had been avoiding Steve despite their cohabitation. They had shook hands in public to show a united front for the masses, but Tony still felt betrayed after Siberia, and chosen to keep his distance. They were… friends before all this. Tony would visit the Avengers frequently after Ultron to keep up maintenance on their tech, however Tony and Steve had remained in touch with each other more than the rest. He would drag Steve to things he thought he’d enjoy, art galleries, baseball games, jazz clubs and they’d had a great time. It had gotten to the point where Pepper had begun jokingly referring to Steve as Tony’s superhero boyfriend. They’d fallen out of touch before lagos due to his relationship struggles with Pepper but Tony had considered Steve a friend, one of the few true friends he had in the world.

 

_And he still hadn’t told him._

 

Tony had counted him as one of his people. He… wasn’t sure if that was ever the same on Steve’s side though. Not with how things currently stood. Which was fine. He’d done this dance before, caring about and trusting people who clearly didn’t feel the same way about him. He’d deal with it. He always did.

 

Tony had FRIDAY keep him informed of the super soldier's whereabouts so that whenever he chose to leave his quarters/workshop, he’d be able to avoid ~~Steve~~ Rogers (He doesn't get to be Steve to him, not anymore) to the best of his ability. On the few times they had inadvertently run into each other outside of work related activities, Tony had made up an excuse and retreated back to safety as quickly as possible. Natasha had cornered him about his decision, but didn’t push it.

“For now, what’s important is that we can work together, because the world needs us. Everything else can wait.”

 

Natasha was pragmatic at heart. Tony, despite his anger in the moment, had come to understand her decision, and they both had made their peace with each other. She was an excellent leader, and Tony wondered often if perhaps she should have been the leader of the Avengers from the very beginning.

  
Which led to Tony’s situation today.

 

Tony groaned as he felt the onset of another headache arrive.

  
  
“Tell Barnes to dress in something nice, we have a PR event to attend.”

* * *

 

Barnes was headed to the gym to spar with Steve when his communicator dinged.

 

“Mr. Barnes, Mr.Stark has requested that you attend tonight’s gallery opening alongside him for Avenger’s related PR.

  
“The fuck?”

 

“The Avengers require individuals to do PR to remain in societal good graces, to this end, Ms. Potts had suggested-”

  
“No, no I get that, what I don’t get is why the fuck would Stark choose me of all people.”

 

“Currently, the only Avengers within the complex are yourself and Captain Rogers.”

 

Ahhh, there it was. Anyone with eyes could tell that it was tense between Steve and Stark. Between Stark’s obvious avoidance of Steve, and Steve’s pinched looks whenever he saw Stark rush out of a room rather than be near him, everyone in the team would tense up in response. Tasha had told him during one of those late nights spent out on the balcony when neither of them could sleep that she wasn’t sure the team would ever be able to fully recover until they sorted their issues out.

 

It’s part of the reason why he never stuck around. He was the one responsible for the situation that caused all this. Everyone had told him that it wasn’t his fault, he had no active control, but the things he’s done still occurred. That was something he’d have to live with for the rest of his life. He was part of the reason that whatever Steve and Tony had broke, where the mere mention of Steve’s name could wipe a smile from Stark’s face, and why Steve kept drawing Stark in his books instead of talking to him.

 

He needed to fix this.

 

“How fancy are we talking here, FRIDAY?”

* * *

Bucky had stated that he’d come by this weekend to spar with Steve, saying that he was getting rusty, and Steve had happily agreed. When it had reached an hour after when they said they’d meet up ; Steve went to go search out Bucky, who while occasionally late, never blew off their sparring sessions. He asked FRIDAY where Bucky was and went towards the entrance of the compound before ducking behind a corner. Tony was there, dressed to the nines, and it seemed he hadn’t noticed him.

He took a minute to just look at his ...former friend. Tony looked… good. He always looked good, especially when he dressed up, but Steve had rarely gotten an opportunity to see him outside of the armor these days. His friend had been left behind in Siberia and it was Steve’s fault.  

 

He misses Tony.

 

He thought maybe, just maybe, one day, Tony would understand, that Bucky was his Rhodey, and the last thing he had left of his past, and how he couldn't let that go, not after Peggy. They’d both made mistakes, and Steve should have told him a lot of things sooner, but he thought Tony would forgive him by now. He forgave everyone else, he’d even spend time with all of them but he still avoided Steve.

 

If he was being entirely honest, that hurt him more than any of the physical blows during the war.

 

“Stark.”

 

Steve’s eyes turned to the source of the sound, confused already. That couldn’t be…

 

“Barnes.” Tony replied gruffly, his face devoid of tension, though his body stance and eyes spoke otherwise.

 

“A bit surprised you’d choose me for this.”

 

“What can I say, I work with what I have. You clean up nice at least.” Tony gave him a once over and Steve felt his hands clench.

 

“Shall we?” Bucky smirked and opened the door for Tony.

 

“Such a gentleman” Tony mocked, and walked out the door, Bucky following him and closing the door behind him.

 

Steve stood there in shock over what had just occurred. He turned his head up to the ceiling to address the residential AI.

 

“FRIDAY, where are Bucky and Tony headed off to?”

 

“Mr. Stark has to attend a gallery opening today, and an individual of the Avengers was suggested to attend alongside him for PR. He chose Mr. Barnes to be his associate in this case.”

 

It was only Tony and him in the compound this afternoon, and Bucky had just come to visit again. He’d used to go to gallery openings with Tony. Tony would get bored and complain about being stuck there, but Steve would just roll his eyes and drag him along and explain the pieces of art that he thought Tony would find interesting. Despite all his moaning and groaning, Tony would listen (if begrudgingly) and would eventually give in and let Steve take him through the gallery and talk about Steve’s interpretation of the art pieces there.

  
It used to be one of their things.

 

“He’d choose Bucky… over me?"

 

The hurt and disbelief in his voice was audible to only himself as he trudged off to the gym to destroy a punching bag or ten.

* * *

 

God, Tony wanted a drink. The gallery was for an up and coming artist in her field, and he’s sure if Steve was here, he’d gush about how innovative her work was but between the schmoozing and his headache, he was aching for some quiet.

 

He looked around the exhibit for exits to escape out of, but crowds were inconveniently situated by every exit. He then turned and saw a floating forest of jellyfish, with yarn comprising the tentacles.

 

Barnes was on the other side of the piece, blending into the wall as best he could.

 

Tony weighed his options and walked over.

  
“What’s eating at you, soldier? This ain’t your scene?” He asked, keeping his tone light and teasing.

 

Barnes raised an eyebrow at him in response. “You’re telling me you like this stuff?”

 

“Hate it. The art’s nice, but the people are a nightmare. Pepper would have my ass if I didn’t come though.”

 

“Wanna leave?”

 

This piqued Tony’s interest.

 

“How? All the exits have people, who’ll jump on us at first sight.”

 

Bucky smirked at Tony “I found the light switch.”

 

Despite himself, Tony found himself smiling back at Barnes.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

The light flickered off, and several people shrieked in surprise.  
  
Tony and Bucky navigated through the confused masses as they made for the nearest exit out of the gallery, and they managed to avoid being detected as they left. Once they made it out to the street, they both stared at each other for a moment. Out of the window, a woman screamed and they heard something crash. They bit their lips, trying to contain themselves but they couldn’t help it. They burst into laughter, doubling over on the sidewalk. Tony felt… light for the first time in a while.  When they finally caught their breath, Tony called Happy to come pick them up and looked over at Barnes. He was shocked to realize there was a smile on his face, a honest, genuine smile.

 

He didn’t think he’d ever be able to honestly smile at Barnes, regardless of his understanding of Barnes simply being the weapon Hydra used to kill his parents..

 

“Wanna get a burger?” The words left his mouth before he even consciously registered them, and he saw Barnes’ eyes widen in surprise. He gave Tony a tentative smile.

“Sure thing, Stark.”

 

Tony had Happy drive them by his favourite nearby burger place, where they sat down and enjoyed a meal while watching the antics of college students dueling each other in Pokemon Go. They didn’t exchange many words, but Tony didn’t feel as tense as he used to around Barnes.

 

He counts that as a win, all things considered.

* * *

 

Stark, when he let his defenses down, was surprisingly easy to get along with. He was still occasionally closed up, but he was fun to be around. He didn’t hold back like most other people did around Bucky, and it was nice texting him while on the road, or going down to the workshop and chilling with a beer while Stark explained new upgrades to the team’s gear or even worked on his arm in front of him. He grew comfortable around him, which ended up shocking the team the first time they saw them expressing their recent amicability in public.

 

They had just stopped the a villain from devastating the west coast, and they had gone to Tony’s renovated house in Malibu to rest up before returning to the compound. Most of the team had to be assembled, but they had managed to take down the threat with minimal property damage and no fatal casualties. Bucky had been here before, as Tony had told him the passcode when he had driven by here. He made himself at home without a second thought, taking out a beer from the kitchen and heading down to the sofa in the living room. He started up the TV and started scrolling the stations as the team watched in confusion. Stark exited the armor, and crashed down next to him on the sofa, kicking his legs up on the counter.

 

“Turn it to MTV, FRIDAY says it's running the 100 Most Metal Moments of the last century”

 

Bucky acquiesced his demands and they sat there and let the TV fill the space while they sat in companionable silence, occasionally bantering about whichever band was being shown on TV.

 

The rest of team looked on in shock at their comfort, alternating their gaze between the two of them and Steve, who seemed extremely tense. They ended slowly made their way around the duo and relaxing in turn, but they were all still curious. Natasha poked Bucky in the side, and stared him down in a way that made him realize that she was coming to him for answers later on, with an intensity that made him audibly gulp.

* * *

They were friends now, Steve rationalized, and that’s good. It’s good that Tony could let go of the past and be friends with Bucky. It was good that Bucky managed to patch things up with Tony and make a new friend in the modern century.  Bucky was never to blame, and Tony finally managed to forgive him of whatever blame he held against him.

 

_But why can't he forgive me?_

Tony had stopped physically avoiding Steve as much as he used to, but had yet to speak with him outside of forced situations before, during and after missions. It frustrated him to no end, even more so when he’d walk into the kitchen and see Tony and Barnes laughing while getting coffee, or sparring in the gym or even just watching them talk as they made their way down to Tony’s lab. Bucky had been feeling better about everything, and had told Steve as much, staying at the compound for longer periods of time, socializing with all of the participants, but particularly Tony.  Barnes was spending more time with Tony than with even Steve, which hadn’t escaped anyone’s notice.

 

Steve did everything to keep his jealousy underwraps, but he couldn’t help the burning feeling he felt when he saw them together. He wanted to be able Tony smile again, to hear Tony laugh over a joke. He wanted those Saturday mornings on the couch next to Tony as he leaned into Steve’s side and complained about his work schedule while Steve would listen along, one arm around Tony and the other reading the morning paper.

 

Tony’s friendship had been one of the best things about the new century. Now it seemed like Tony had replaced him with Bucky.

  
_And he hated it._

 

* * *

 

*Phone Rings*

 

“Oi, Stark!”

 

“What do you want, Barnes?”

 

“Tasha dropped off tickets to a ball game with me. Steve’s busy, so I thought I’d ask you. Wanna come with me?”

 

Tony took  a minute to consider this offer. Rogers had been visibly annoyed at Tony every single time he had seen Tony hanging out with Barnes. It’d been exceedingly obvious, and Tony had even gone out of his way to mention it to Peter and Natasha while he’d been watching her train him. Peter had stared at him with an odd look in his face before looking at Natasha who promptly dropped him to the ground for not paying attention.

 

Tony used to go to games with Steve despite not personally caring for the sport. It was something Tony suggested they’d do at first, so that Steve could compare it to how it was back in the day, and it’d become tradition for a while after that Steve would call him up with a game he’d want to watch, and Tony would get them box seats. It was… a tradition they had.

 

The idea of going to a game without him felt… alien and wrong. But then again, it’s not like they were friends anymore. Hell, Steve was jealous over the fact that Bucky was spending time with Tony at all. So why the hell shouldn’t he go, if just to spite the guy?

 

“What time? I’ll meet you there.”

* * *

 

Bucky wasn’t sure what Nat was playing at, dropping off the tickets with him, and telling him to invite Tony. She’d made an offhand comment about always having to clean up her boy’s messes, but she hadn’t told him anything of actual substance.

 

He wasn’t even sure why Stark had come in the first place. He clearly wasn’t enjoying himself, as he fidgeted, and kept on switching to his tablet, or ordering snacks. Or worse, he’d look at him, look through him, almost as if he was seeing someone-.

 

That was her endgame, huh? He’d had to have words with her later, about coordination, because he had some ideas of his own on about how to get the two to talk.

 

Tony let out a frustrated grunt, as he used his hands to block the sun and Bucky raised an eyebrow and snorted in response.

 

“So I’m guessing you really don’t want to be here, huh?”

 

Tony froze on being called out, but relaxed a second after.

 

“Baseball’s never really been my scene. Too slow, too boring, Basketball though, there’s a game I can get behind.”

 

“Never seen it. You wanna blow this joint and show me?”

 

And that how a few hours later, Bucky found himself cheering on the Brooklyn Nets against the LA Lakers alongside Tony Stark, and making the front page of several newspapers. Bucky had ended up liking one of the songs from the game, which led to Stark going on about one of his favorite bands, and dragging him to go see a concert right after the game. They’d shown up at the compound at 6 AM in the morning, donuts in hand, wearing band memorabilia to the stunned faces of the Avengers and laughed at the look on their faces.

 

Steve had started avoiding him after. Stark was under the impression that Steve was jealous of him getting to spend time with Bucky, and had become overly affectionate, more and more physical with his affection, and hanging out with Bucky all the time when he was at the compound. It wasn’t a total hardship to Barnes, Stark was a fun guy to be around, but man did he have his head on backwards. Steve was gone on Stark, gone to the point where he was getting jealous of Bucky. Natasha had a plan though, and hopefully, just hopefully, the two idiots would  get their act together soon.

* * *

Steve’s happy for them. He really is. He’s happy that Bucky’s found someone in the new age. He’s happy that Tony found someone he could be so comfortable around. He just can’t be around to see it.

 

He can’t describe how it felt to see Tony lean against Barnes on the couch, working on his tablet as Barnes watched a show. It was supposed to be him there. It was supposed to him and Tony together. It was supposed to them together there at the end of the day, after the fight. They would lie down on the couch and grouse about the world needing to go solve it’s own problems for once, taking comfort in each other’s presence as they built up the strength to go face the world another day. Bucky had Tony in a way that Steve hadn’t even dreamed of before. And it hurts. Seeing what he didn’t even know he wanted being taken in front of him hurts despite the it not making sense, and he’s left wanting.

 

Natasha had invited Steve for run in the morning, telling him to meet her in the kitchen. He woke up and got ready for the day and made his way down to the kitchen.

 

“Barnes dear, mind passing the pot? Daddy needs a refill.” Tony gestured with his mug, smirking at Bucky’s disgusted face.

 

“Never call yourself that again. Also, when are you gonna quit with the dears and all that” Bucky snipped back, while pouring Tony another cup.

 

“What’cha mean, darling? You don’t like my nicknames?” Tony continued smiling nonchalantly, before sipping his coffee and letting out a breathy moan.

 

“Not particularly, but you’re mostly doing it to get Steve angry and it’s getting old at this point.”

 

Tony’s face dropped and Steve’s felt his body clench. Tony’s PR face came on immediately after and he replied in a stiff, and forced tone.

 

“What can I say, Rogers has such a crush on you, it’s fun to tease him and make him jealous.”

 

Which what? Tony had to have seen

Bucky rolled his eyes and replied “It’s not about me, dumbass. It’s about you. It’s you he cares about, you he wants to talk too. The fact that you haven’t really talked since… back then eats him alive.”

 

Tony’s eyes cast downward, towards the tiled floor.

 

“He chose you, Barnes, not me. Hell, he didn’t even think I was worth trusting with the truth about my own parents. What makes you think he gives a damn about me?” He replied in a defeated tone, unaware of Steve’s presence in the room.

 

Steve saw red and didn’t register his feet moving until he was in front of Tony, a scant few seconds later. He crowded Tony against the cabinet, causing him to scoot up on the countertop. Steve quickly placed his hand behind Tony’s head to prevent him from smashing his head against the cabinet and just stood there for a few seconds, lost for words and staring into Tony’s confused eyes… and he kissed him. He kissed him softly and yet firmly, hoping to convey everything that he’d been wanting to say with his words: his apologies, his desires, his needs and Tony… kissed him back. He wrapped himself around Steve and fisted a hand in his hair a, barely breaking for air. They stood there engrossed in each other, not noticing Bucky quietly slip out of the room with a soft smile in his place.

 

When they finally took a break from kissing, Steve drew back, only to drop his head onto Tony’s chest.  
  
“You mean so much to me, Tony, I wish…” Steve paused and took a breath, and Tony waited with bated breath for him to continue.

 

“I’m sorry. I want… I need…” Steve grew frustrated at himself for his inability to speak, despite all the versions of the talk he had going in his head before this.

 

“I can’t do this without you. So I’ll wait. I’ll wait until you’re ready to talk to me, because you’re worth the wait and more.” Steve wrapped his arms around Tony once more, breathing in his scent and remembering this feeling of holding Tony close, should he never get to experience it again. He then relaxed his hold on Tony, and briskly walked out of the kitchen. Tony sat there on the counter for a minute, attempting to process everything that had occurred. His hand unconsciously rose to his lips, where he still remember how Steve’s lips felt against his.

 

“FRIDAY, where is Steve now?”

 

“Captain Rogers has returned to his room. If I may suggest-”

 

Tony rushed off after him.

  
They’d waited long enough.

 

* * *

 

“So what do you think is happening with them right now?”

 

“Yelling, Screaming, Kissing, Sex. With those two, all bets are off.”

 

“You think they’ll be alright?”

 

“Probably. FRIDAY has orders to call us if they start fighting each other.”

 

The Avengers sat around the diner, a tad bit apprehensive about the plan to get the two talking once more. Bucky and Natasha had mostly taken charge, but the rest of the Avengers didn’t share their optimism.

 

Bucky walked in with a grin on his face and one arm around Natasha.

 

“The two idiots started sucking face before I could leave the room.”

 

The other Avengers stared at them for a second, and then relaxed. Clint broke into a full on laugh, and Rhodey let out a sigh of relief.

 

* * *

 

When they came back to compound, they were greeted by the sight of Tony sprawled on top of Steve’s arms on the couch. Tony had wrapped himself around Steve so thoroughly that Steve wouldn’t be able to leave even if he'd wanted too, and Steve cradling Tony’s head to his chest, one hand on the back of Tony’s head and the other around his back, as if he were protecting him from anything outside the cocoon they'd formed. His face buried in Tony’s hair, but one could make out a soft smile as he slept.

  
Everyone looked around and smiled at each other. It was exactly how it was supposed to be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will try to get a smut fic out in the next two-three days, the kids leave tomorrow morning, and silence will fall upon this house and it'll be glorious.
> 
> Here's the prompt:
> 
> Steve, despite his excellent study habits, has a hard time learning languages. Tony helps him prepare for an Italian test. (AvAc)
> 
> I hoped you liked it!
> 
> I can be found over on priyasfinalfantasy.tumblr.com if you want to talk stony or hell even overwatch at me (CAN WE DISCUSS THIS BEAUTIFUL REAPER76 COMIC http://jaderavenarts.tumblr.com/post/147006697735/anything-at-all-can-happen-just-before-the)


End file.
